


Wake Up Call

by sluttyeren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyeren/pseuds/sluttyeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr! The prompt was "dominate me"<br/>Eren wakes Levi up and he gives him a nice good morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is awful I forced myself to finish writing it I don't even want to look at this thing anymore.

No, no, no.  
  
It was much too early to be awake. Eren threw his arm over his eyes, grunting and trying to block out the invasive rays of light that shone through the window. He was still so tired and training never ceased to exhaust him until he could do nothing but collapse at the end of the day. Which always frustrated him, since this was the only time he would get alone with Levi.  
  
Ah, Levi. Eren rolled over and saw him still sleeping peacefully, lips parted and chest rising and falling with his deep, even breath. He always looked younger when he slept, and Eren enjoyed the sight while it lasted. The darkness around his eyes disappeared, the lines around his mouth and forehead relaxed. Eren would tell him he looked beautiful, but then he would also get smacked on the head and told he would get kicked out of bed is he didn’t shut the fuck up.  
  
Instead he inched closer under the covers, pulling his body as close to Levi’s as he could without touching him and waking him up. For a while he stared down at the planes of Levi’s face, the sharp line of his nose, angles of his jaw. He didn’t get to enjoy being close to him like this at night, when they were both too tired to do anything but eat, shower, and sleep. Eren brought a hand up gingerly from between them to brush some of the dark fringe out of Levi’s face, and starting tracing lines across it. He trailed his finger lightly over his jawline, running his thumb lightly over his bottom lip. Eren paused when Levi’s breathing caught a little when he traced the circles under his eyes. He waited until it evened out again to bring both of his hands to Levi’s neck, following the lines of his veins and then moving over the ridges of his collarbones until his skin disappeared under his shirt.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
Even though it was spoken softly in the small space, Eren jumped and clutched at his chest to calm his racing heart.  
  
“How long have you been awake?”  
  
“How long have you been touching my face?” Levi rubbed the sleep form his eyes, propping himself up on one elbow to glare down at Eren. He was still beautiful, but the peaceful look he wore during sleep was gone. Eren smiled up at him and wiggled further under the covers, happy that Levi was awake. “Stop that you little shit.’  
  
“I’m just glad you’re up, we didn’t really get to talk much last night.” Eren rolled to his side, pressing closer against him now that he wasn’t afraid of disturbing him.  
  
Levi sighed and turned to face him. “Well I don’t feel like talking now, either.” Eren frowned and opened his mouth to ask why but gasped instead as Levi started grinding against him. Eren giggled and squirmed under the pressure.  
  
“Levi! You just woke up!” Levi rolled on top of him and kissed his face and neck randomly, earning more laughter from the boy under him. He took his wrists and held them lightly over his head, tickling his neck with his lips and tongue.  
  
“Exactly.” His hands slid down Eren’s arms, traveling to his sides next. Eren’s laughter dissolved into soft gasps and moans as Levi bit at his neck and let his hands wander over his chest under his shirt. He was still grinding his arousal against Eren’s leg, and reached between them to pull Eren’s hardening dick out and stroke him lazily. Maybe Eren missed moments like these more than anything else.  
  
“Levi, I-“  
  
“Stop talking.” He put a hand over Eren’s mouth and let his weight press down against Eren’s chest heavy. “I don’t want to hear any more sounds coming out of your mouth, got it?” His voice was low as he stared at Eren with a warning look in his eyes, hand still pressed tight against his mouth. All Eren could do was nod, blinking up at him. Levi removed his hand and moved it back down between Eren’s legs. He had to bite his lip to stay quiet, thrusting into Levi’s palm and arching into him, their bodies already flush against each other. Eren brought his hands down to circle around Levi’s waist, grazing his back with his nails before Levi pulled away from him again, the sudden distance between them leaving Eren cold and shivering. Levi pinned his wrists down once again, not as gently as he first had.  
  
“Don’t move.” He stayed like that, leaning over Eren and bearing down on him with all his weight until the boy stopped squirming, still silent. He let go and kissed Eren’s wrists, leaving a trail of wet kisses down his arms and biting when Eren wiggled under him. Eren squeezed his eyes shut, straining to keep his jerking hips still under Levi’s too-light touches, afraid he would punish him again by taking away the contact altogether. Levi sat back and looked down at Eren as he pulled his shirt off over his head and it was torture not being able to reach up and run his hands all over the exposed skin. Levi rolled Eren’s own shirt off of him next, taking his time teasing him and digging his nails in a little harder if Eren dared to arch into the touch.  
  
He lifted his hips to help Levi in ridding him of the rest of his clothing, settling back against the mattress shivering in anticipation. Eren watched as Levi rose from the bed, letting the rest of his clothing fall from his body. Eren didn’t realize that he had leaned up to watch him until Levi was glaring at him over his shoulder, sending him back down without a word. Eren shut his eyes, laying still and waiting for Levi to join him again. The movement didn’t go unnoticed by Levi, and he flipped him over roughly as he stood at the side of the bed again. Eren yelped, but clapped a hand over his mouth and allowed himself to be moved. No talking and no moving, those were his orders. Levi climbed back into bed behind him, pressing down against his back with his now-bare skin. Eren shivered, whining softly when Levi kissed the nape of his neck and crying out when it earned him a bite to the area. Levi traced his hands up Eren’s sides again, pushing his arms up so he had no choice but to lay face down against the mattress, turning to one side so he could breathe freely.  
  
Levi hadn’t gotten up for no reason, and Eren felt the cool, slick prodding of his fingers as he kept delivering sloppy kisses to his neck and the expanse of his back. Despite all his willpower and self-control being put to use, when he moaned at the slide of Levi’s fingers inside him and leaned into his kiss, Eren was treated to a hand on the back of his neck, shoving him down and holding him there while the other quickened its pace inside of him. But he was good, and he chewed his lip and twisted a little under Levi’s hand, waiting for him to be satisfied. After Levi pried his hand away from his neck and removed his fingers, he stroked his hair gently, leaning down to kiss the side of his face. “Good boy” he whispered in his ear. His voice was still low and rough, and Eren could tell how much he wanted him. He rolled his hips back against him and felt the rumble of Levi moaning against his back, his cock hard and already pressing against him.  
  
Eren wanted to beg, to roll over and dig his nails into his back and wrap his legs around his waist. Instead he held his breath as Levi pushed into him, filling him, and let his breath out on a shaky sigh when he felt Levi’s hips against his ass. He laid himself over Eren’s back again, keeping him pinned with his weight and torturing him with scratches down his ribs and scrapes of his teeth along his neck and ears. Eren let tiny gasps and groans escape and, when Levi let him, grew louder the deeper Levi thrust into him. He gripped the sheets under him until his knuckles were white, breathing in the scent of Levi on the sheets. The friction of his own dick against the bed was rough and hot, but it wasn’t enough and he needed Levi. Eren was moaning his name again and again and grinding his ass up against him until Levi snaked a hand beneath him and gripped his hardness tight, pumping him fast and snapping his hips against him until he was spilling inside of him. Levi let his pace falter but lay on Eren’s back as he kept stroking him, slowing down as he started to feel Eren’s hot release on his hand.  
  
Levi rolled to his side, letting Eren move to lay on his back next to him. He sat up, looking down at the boy and smirking, taking in his flushed face as he fought to steady his breathing.  
  
“Good morning, Eren.”


End file.
